Augment
by Altera Nova
Summary: Section Nine gets some temporary recruits in the form of a pair of UN Taskforce investigators and faces a new threat.
1. The Major and The Captain

_**NG:-**__ Hey everyone! This is a newish fic that I started writing a while back. Enjoy!!_

_**Shard:-**__ and the Nightside doesn't claim ownership to Ghost in the Shell. _

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

**Chapter One**

"Major Harrison and Captain Sealy, I presume?" the two opposite the General, a man and woman, saluted the General and he returned the gesture.

"To what do we owe the honour of meeting you, sir?" The woman asked.

"I'm sure you are both aware of the stance of Japan after the Deijima incident?"

"They declared themselves to not align themselves strongly with any other nation, after an American Empire submarine fired a nuclear warhead at Deijima which was subsequently destroyed by one of our own satellites which was in the missile's path." The man replied.

"That is correct Major."

"Permission to correct you sir?" the General nodded confused. "I'm Captain Kelly Sealy not Major Cade Harrison."

"My apologies, Captain. Your files, though extensive, for some reason, they did not include photographs or personal data. But on to business. Recently, Japan has agreed to a UN counter terrorism alliance where personnel from signatory nations go on a type of exchange program, to trade techniques, strengthen ties and the like. You both have been selected for this first exchange, along with several others in the UN Counter-Terrorism Taskforce."

"Why have the Taskforce on this?" Captain Sealy asked, "If it's between nations, why us?"

"Because members of the taskforce are better at communicating to different foreign authorities. If we started with an exchange between the American Empire and Japan directly, for example, there would be tension and both sides won't cooperate with one another."

"but if representatives of the Empire who are affiliated with the UN are sent, such as myself and Captain Sealy, we aren't directly influenced by the Imperial government, so one would expect us to be in the same boat as someone who was."

"That is what I hope for Major. Though it is unlikely, it may help to heal rifts indirectly, between Japan and the Empire.

"And what exactly must we do sir?" Major Harrison asked.

"You will be working with a group known as Public Security Section Nine. They are an elite organisation which specialises in counter-terrorism. Your mission is to learn from them, further extend your own knowledge and help heal those rifts."

"Understood, sir."

"Any questions?"

"When do we start?"

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

_**NG:-**__ Section Nine will appear in the next chapter, which is longer than this one. But getting regular updates require reviews. So please do so. Moofies for anyone who does!! And Merry Christmas!!_


	2. Introductions

_**NG:-**__ As promised the second chapter. Moofies to JillTheCrazy1 for reviewing._

_**Shard:-**__ and the Nightside doesn't claim ownership to Ghost in the Shell. _

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Saito checked the local airport Net to determine when the new arrivals would be showing. The arrival data projected their flight to be a half hour from landing so he and Pazu waited outside the terminal, smoking. From the data received from the Chief, the two individuals were of Imperial Air Force background, both currently involved in counter-terrorism for the UN. He leaned against the outer wall of the terminal as he inhaled the smoke. Saito didn't really like Americans, over the past few years they had been trying to screw around Section Nine and now, thanks to the exchange program, they would be over here annoying the hell out of him. He recalled an old saying about them as he stubbed out his cigarette. _Overpaid, oversexed and over here_. Checking the local Net once more, he informed Pazu. "They'll be arriving soon."

The former yakuza nodded and they re-entered the terminal. Waiting near customs, Saito scanned the crowd, comparing the faces he saw with the photographs he was provided with. He spotted the man; his tussled, dark blond hair was visible above the crowd. Saito weaved his way through the people and approached the man.

"Kelly Sealy?" the man nodded his assent and shook his hand. "My name is Saito. I'm from Section Nine. Is your colleague around?"

"I was just lookin' for her myself. We got separated in the crowd."

"Don't worry problem solved." Pazu appeared with a dark haired woman in tow. "Can we get out of here now?"

Cade and Sealy followed the two men out to their car. "Where'd ya end up, Major? One moment you're behind me, the next you've vanished."

"Slipped and fell. No big deal Sealy." She turned to Saito, "So what's on the itinerary?"

"We'll take you to your place of residence for your time here to freshen up and have a rest if need be. Then to HQ for introductions."

"Sounds great." Cade said as they exited the terminal. Despite the change of season, it was still rather warm and sunny.

"Is that all the gear you bought Major Harrison?" Saito indicated the bags piled onto the trolley pushed by Sealy.

"Only one of the bags is mine. I prefer to travel as light as possible so I intend to source items I didn't bring along from shops in Niihama." She patted a large black and silver suitcase, "And unlike the captain here, I decided to forgo the duty-free."

"It was cheap, Major, and ya can't say that ya can get a better bargain elsewhere."

"A better idea would be to forgo all alcohol and cigarettes, your bank balance and health would be in a better condition." Cade countered

"You don't drink or smoke?" Saito asked.

"I never liked either activity, personally. But I do enjoy a glass from time to time."

"Which is hardly ever. The prude." Sealy muttered under his breath. Cade ignored him and asked Pazu and Saito about Section Nine.

Saito looked at the Americans as they and Pazu loaded the bags into the car. They weren't the sort of people he'd expect to be working in counter-terrorism. Sealy seemed to be rather open and more talkative, and would've fitted in among models or actors with his classic good looks. Harrison was more serious and intelligent, ignoring Sealy's comments, and he could imagine her working in a lab somewhere, finding a cure for cancer, not negotiating with some madman with a bomb. _Well I really can't say much on the subject so who am I to judge?_ He thought as he slipped into the driver's seat. Once everyone had joined him in the car, he drove back into Niihama.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

Chief Aramaki was reading over a report when someone knocked lightly on his office door.

"Enter."

Saito entered with a woman and man. "Chief, this is Major Harrison and Captain Sealy of the United Nations Counter-Terrorism Taskforce."

"It's an honour to meet you, sir." The Americans bowed politely.

Aramaki gestured to the seats opposite his desk, "Have a seat, Major, Captain. I trust your flight wasn't too full of hassles."

"Thank you, sir. Bar an altercation at Departures involving a couple of inebriated businessmen, it wasn't too stressful."

"I've had a look at your records of achievement and I must say; they're quite impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"though Major, I was wondering about a two year gap in your service record just before the end of Second Korean War and a year-long gap two years ago."

Cade pursed her lips at the mention of the second gap and shook her head when Sealy was about say something. "the first gap was due to injuries sustained in a crash. While recuperating, I ended up marrying and having a child so I took 2 years off from the air force, which resulted in my transfer to the taskforce. The second was also due to injuries while on leave, from which I've since recovered fully from." She began to absently rub her forearms.

"I see." Aramaki clasped his hands together. "I'll go straight onto business then. You will be working alongside some of Section Nine's operatives in some of our cases. Major, you will be working with Saito and Pazu on their investigations into threats against micromachine companies; Captain, you're with Azuma and Togusa on the Red Dragon cyberbrain suicide cases."

"Understood, sir."

Aramaki cybercommed Togusa to collect the Americans and to show them around Headquarters. Once they had exited the room he contacted his assistant, Kohl.

"I want you to get some more information on Major Harrison. Something is troubling me about her."

"Yes, sir." Kohl left the room.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

_**NG:-**__ Did I mention how much I enjoy reviews? They help make me a better writer and it often brightens my day. So come on everyone!! Review and make the Nightside happy. The more reviews I get the more often I'll post chapters!_

_**Shard:-**__ the frequency of chapter posting varies on what the Nightside is doing when she is not on the Pokehub, working, writing MidHaven, or other things which are part of the routine of a university student._

_**NG:-**__ (ignoring Shard)and a happy new year to all!!_


	3. Tour

_**NG:-**__ Yay! Third chapter is now up. I hope everyone had a great start to the New Year. My first post of 2009, man 2008 flew. It would've been up last week but my internet went down and the weather is just too hot here so it makes using my laptop uncomfortable, Christchurch was 35.7 degrees Celsius today, which according to the weatherperson was a near record high for C-city, so I've mostly been preparing my Armageddon cosplay outfit and the one for National Cosplay Day on the 24th. I want to live somewhere else...... _

_**Shard:-**__ Then move to Antarctica!_

_**NG:-**__ (sighs wistfully) Wait but then I won't be able to visit Armageddon.... awww well on to it then!!_

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

"And this is the lab. Here, Section Nine's technicians maintain our think tanks and do our forensic work." Togusa had been showing the Americans around. He watched as Major Harrison inspected a device that he vaguely remembered had something to do with micromachine analysis while Captain Sealy yawned, jet lag setting in.

Cade looked at her partner. "Why don't you take a break Sealy? I know for a fact you stayed up the entire trip so take you own advice and get some rest, if that's alright with you, Mr Togusa."

"Azuma and I can always brief you on the situation in the morning, Captain Sealy."

"Alright, Major. See you tomorrow morning, Mr Togusa." He walked back towards the lifts.

"Are you tired as well Major Harrison?"

"I'm fine. I slept for most of the flight."

"Then how did you know Captain Sealy wasn't asleep during the flight?"

"He never sleeps while flying."

Changing the subject, Togusa asked. "So, how long have you been with the Taskforce?"

"About 6 years or so. Before that, I was in the military." Her attention was now on a Red Suit who was stripping off the bullet-riddled outer shell of an Uchikoma manipulator arm. "What did you do before you joined Section Nine?"

"I was a detective."

"That sort of work must've come in handy." She commented.

"So what branch of the military were you in Major?"

"Air force. But then I switched to the UN after a few years. It's not as handy a background for investigations but I learnt it all on the job, still learning even now." She looked over at the data streamed on to a screen nearby, briefly, before returning her gaze back to Togusa. "So where to now?"

"We've just got the dive room, and then you'll start working with Pazu and Saito on their current case."

"Sounds like a plan." As they exited the lab Cade asked Togusa "Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that, Major?"

"You seem uncomfortable with addressing me as 'Major'."

"Well up until a couple of months back, we had a woman we referred to as the Major. She quit after the Deijima Incident."

"I see. I'm sorry about prying. Tell you what; why not just call me Cade or Ms Harrison if you want to be more formal? You're not military so it is alright to address me as such."

"Of course, Ms Harrison. Now if you'll follow me, we'll head down to the dive room."

!#$%^&*()!$^&*()

The dive room was full of activity when Togusa and Cade entered. Pazu and Saito were conversing with Borma about their case. Proto was in a dive with a couple of new recruits. Ishikawa disengaged his dive machine when they entered.

"So this is the Taskforce agent?" He inquired.

"One of them, Ishikawa this is Major Cade Harrison. Ms Harrison, this is Ishikawa. He's one of our information warfare specialists."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Ishikawa." She offered her hand and Ishikawa took it, giving her hand a firm shake.

"And to you, Major. So what do you think of Section Nine so far?"

"From what I've seen, you all work well together and your equipment is state-of-the-art. I must say I rather envious of your labs. The ones the Taskforce use aren't as good." Cade looked over Ishikawa's workplace, several coffee cans had been stacked up as pyramids. "You must pull long hours down here."

"It comes with the job. Long hours, fighting the bad guys, for a decent pay check at the end of the day. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish collating the data."

Togusa and Cade exited the dive room. "Well, that's about it for headquarters. Was there anything you wanted to know?"

"Is there a skate park nearby?"

Togusa didn't expect that sort of question. "Uh I don't know of any near HQ, but there is one in the Memorial Park, that's about 10 kilometres away."

"Thank you, Mr Togusa."

"I'll hand you off to Pazu and Saito, and they'll brief you on their case."

"The briefing can wait until tomorrow, Major." Saito appeared in the hallway. "We might as well give you some time to relax before you get in this."

"I am used to getting in to a case straightaway, Mr Saito." Cade replied.

"I'm sure you are, but it's no use if you're jet lagged."

Cade inwardly sighed, "Very well."

"Do you need a ride back to your apartment, Major?"

"If you don't mind Mr. Saito."

"Come on."

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

_**NG:-**__ the next chapter should hopefully be posted tomorrow evening, NZ time. _

_**Shard:-**__ as long as she is not on the Pokehub or spazzing about the test she has tomorrow_

_**NG:-**__ oh great you had to remind me. Anywho, please review!! (plunges head in bucket of water)_


	4. At home with the Major

_**NG:-**__ I'm making a lot of progress with this fic. Must be a new record for me._

_**Shard:-**__ Yeah only because you decided to not study as hard as you should have._

_**NG:-**__ well I got it done didn't I? The test is over and done with and I need to relax. Anywho, please enjoy chapter four!!_

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. Saito dropped her off outside, informing her that the briefing would be at 9:30am and that he'd be picking her up at 9 sharp, before driving off. Cade took the lift up to the ninth floor, and entered what would be her new home for the following months. It was a one bedroom apartment, with kitchen, a small lounge and bathroom. It was tidy, and there were some basic foodstuffs in the pantry and fridge. She'd have to venture out sometime to pick up some items, like milk and veges.

After ensuring that there were no bugs or hidden cameras in the apartment, Cade unpacked her luggage. The majority of her belongings, clothing and shoes had been vacuum packed in special bags. She opened these and filled her wardrobe with them. Next to come out were a small toolkit, which promptly went under her bed and a pair of rollerblades.

Deciding that everything else could wait a while, she accessed the net to gain the exact location of the Memorial park. Taking the rollerblades and a small messenger bag with her, she left the apartment. Outside, she sat on a seat, removing her shoes and slipping into her rollerblades. Shoes in bag she set off, not noticing the black coupe slowly following her.

!#$?%^&*()!#$%^&*()

The memorial park was only two blocks away from the apartment and Cade found it to be rather peaceful. She zoomed past fountains and flowerbeds, leaning heavily at corners, to avoiding reducing speed. It wasn't long until she reached the skate park. Surprisingly for her, it was deserted. She reminded herself that most teenagers were interested in the net, not grabbing a skateboard and trying out some tricks on the ramps.

"It's a crying shame." She muttered to herself as she made her way to the half pipe. She began to skate up and down, building up momentum to get her to the top. _I won't push it too far today. This is just some pre-dinner exercise, work the kinks out my muscles._ She made it to the top and changed her mind, _Ah what the hell, a couple of tricks shouldn't hurt me, _and began one of the routines a friend taught her, years ago. Partway though, Cade heard the sound of shredding plastic and felt her right 'blade jack-knife beneath her. She dropped and rolled to prevent her knees taking the full force on the concrete, stopping at the bottom.

Mentally, she checked that nothing had broken before sitting up. There was now a rip on her trouser leg. _Easily repaired._ She thought as she removed her right 'blade. A stone was wedged in her front wheel, which had mushroomed out. Checking the other wheels she found small cracks. _Disuse and they end up like this._ Sighing she removed the other 'blade and put her shoes on again.

"You know that's not the sort of thing people do at your age." Cade turned around and saw Pazu.

"It's a hobby and I can name five professionals who were in the competition circuit well into their thirties."

"Are you alright? It looked like you took quite a fall there."

"It's nothing serious. First rule of skating for beginners is to learn how to fall properly or don't fall at all." Cade got up slowly; making sure nothing had been sprained, before going over to where Pazu stood. "I just felt like getting some exercise in before dinner. I was a former runner-up two years in a row on the amateur circuit."

"Need any help getting back to your apartment?"

"I'll be fine. Did you need to ask me about something?"

"No. I was just passing through on my way home."

"Then I'd best be on my way. I have a couple of things to do before heading back. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr Pazu." Cade walked in the direction of the nearby shopping district. The black car continued to follow her.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

_**NG: -**__ as always reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
